Increasing numbers of undergraduate students are enrolling in Environmental Science Programs at colleges throughout the country, and many of these students seek summer employment in this field. Lamont- Doherty Earth Observatory (Columbia University) has been successful in attracting a large number of applicants to its summer internship program in the Earth Services. We intend to take advantage of the administrative structure of this well-established internship program, in adding four students who will work at LDEO, RPI, Mt. Sinai and/or New York City Departments of Health/Environmental Protection on some component of the program project, "Heavy Metals and Chlorinated Hydrocarbons in New York City". The summer fellows will be integrated with an existing internship program at LDEO, and will be exposed to a broad spectrum of environmental science through lectures (2 per week) given by the Lamont staff. The students will carry out a small independent research project and present a 30 - minute lecture on their results at the end of the summer.